


Christmas, through the eyes of Ray

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-27
Updated: 2000-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser bringing Christmas to RayK.





	Christmas, through the eyes of Ray

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Disclaimer: They are not my characters because they to belong to **_Alliance,_** but they are the greatest.

Rating : **PG** / for nice and sweet

Pairing: **_Benton Fraser and Ray Kowalski_**

Thanks to: The Little Drummer Boy.

Authors' note: This is a short and sweet story that contains the lyrics to the song *The Little Drummer Boy* which just happens to be my favorite Christmas song. I was inspired to write this story while en route to the Valley to celebrate Christmas with my relatives. This is a prelude to my real Christmas story that is not so sweet and will be posted just as soon as I can get it out. 

Wishing y'all a Merry Christmas.

jackson.maria

**Christmas, through the eyes of Ray.**

_// Merry Christmas Journal . . . today is December 25 th 2000\. Midnight is approaching quickly and there is approximately an hour left to this holiday so I would like to jot this down while it is still fresh in my memory. Something wonderful and miraculous happen to me tonight. Well . . . it was probably miraculous only to me. But, dear Journal, allow me to share my tale. Earlier this evening, while at the precinct. . . . //_

"Hello, son. Are you sure you want to write that down?"

"Dad . . . How are you doing?"

"I'm still dead, son."

"Well . . . yes . . . I can see that. Would you please excuse me? I would like to . . . "

"I just came to wish you a Merry Christmas and all that."

"Well, Merry Christmas to you too, Dad."

"I would also advise that you not to write your tale down, son."

"I'm not going to go into details about what happened and besides, why are you reading it?"

"Because, I'm dead, and because I can. . . . well, I better leave you now. Goodbye, son." 

Fraser noticed that his father disappeared so he got back to his journal. "Where did I leave off? Oh yes . . . " _// Earlier this evening, while at the precinct. . . .//_

******************************************

"Fraser! I already said no. . . . now would you quit bugging me!"

Fraser leaned back into his seat and cocked an eyebrow at his partner who looked away from him. 

Ray picked up another folder and skimmed through it. He glanced up once or twice then frowned. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"Because, I don't understand you, Ray. This is Christmas. You've been irritable and cantankerous the whole day long and I can't understand why you can't just come and . . ."

"Fraser, listen ta me . . . I've been working all day long. . . . I've had ta arrest, book, interrogate and even run after some damn burglars that thought I might get a kick outta chasing them. I've had a pitiful day and I haven't even called my parents ta wish them happy holidays. Now . . . what is it that ya want from me? I don't have anything left ta give ta ya!"

Fraser stared at his partner and then smiled. "But, all I'm asking from you is to come with me for a few minutes, Ray. I would like to show you something. Something that is special to me."

Ray glared at his partner. He then glanced around the bull room and noticed the string of Santa Clauses that had been dragged into the office and were being booked for shoplifting. He looked over to the three prostitutes' sitting in front of Dewey's who were yelling and screaming and demanding their rights. Then he glanced over to the angry store manager who was yelling his head off at Huey as the detective attempted to pacify the man. Frannie was throwing papers around on her desk and swearing under her breath and the lieutenant was now glaring at him to get some work done.

"Ray?"

"Huh?"

"Would you please just allow me a few minutes of your time?"

Ray stared at his partner. He then dropped his files on the desk, got up, pulled his coat over his shoulders and nodded. "Okay . . . Tell ya what I'm gonna do, Frase. . . .I'll give ya thirty minutes of my time then you lemme get back ta work, okay? You'll just go away and lemme wallow in my self-pity, okay?"

Fraser grabbed his Stetson and jumped off his seat quickly. "Thank you, Ray!"

"Yeh . . . yeh . . . just lead the way."

Fraser waited for his partner to catch up to him then walked beside him. 

"Are we gonna need the car, Frase?"

"No. . . . where we are going is only a short distance from here."

Ray stopped walking. "So, how many blocks are we talking about, Frase?"

"Well, if you want to count them then I would say only seven blocks, Ray."

"Only? . . let's take the car."

"No. . . . please . . . "

"But Frase . . . it's starting ta snow."

"Please Ray?" begged Fraser.

Ray stared at his friend and then shook his head. "Jesus Fraser. Do they teach ya Mountie's how ta beg up there in the Northwest areas? Is that like part of yer training?"

Fraser smiled. "That's the Northwest Territories and, no, Ray. I learned how to beg while I've been stationed here in Chicago." 

Ray glared at his partner then mumbled. "Fraser, will you come on and let's get at 'er 'cause I really do have a lot of work ta do."

They both strolled off. 

Fraser walked beside his partner and looked over to him. "Ray? . . .why don't you like Christmas? I think it's the most wonderful time . . . "

"Yeh, yeh Fraser. It's the most wonderful time of the year. Now what other song are ya gonna sing?"

"Pardon me? What song are you referring too?"

"You know . . . It's the most wonderful time of the year . . . where the bells will be ringing and everyone singing and all that other crappy stuff we'll be bringing ta grandmas' house."

Fraser smiled. "Ray . . . I don't think those are the lyrics to the song. Don't you like Christmas carols?"

"Bah . . . humbug."

"Bah . . . humbug? Don't you have a favorite . . . .?"

"Yeh, I have a favorite Christmas song and it goes something like this Fraser. Deck the halls with poison Ivy, Fa-la . . . la. . la. la. la-la-la-la. Twist the season and be jolly . . . fa-la . . . la la la la . . . join me now in gay apparel . . . no. . . . skip that one. No gay apparel, now see? You tell me whom in their right mind would sing about wearing gay apparel on Christmas, Frase? Only someone like Santa Claus."

Fraser looked over to his blond-haired partner and smiled. "I'm sure you are misconstruing the meaning, Ray."

Ray glanced up at him then turned away feeling a bit embarrassed. "It's cold, Frase."

"It's just up ahead, Ray."

Ray noticed a group of people huddled around a barrel full of fire trying to keep warm. He muttered under his breath. "Homeless . . . don't they have enough sense ta get outta the cold?"

Fraser glanced at him and shook his head. He then commented. "They have enough sense to stand around a fire and warm themselves, Ray."

Ray hadn't realized that he had spoken out loud and remained quiet.

Fraser tipped his hat at them and smiled while offering them salutations. "Merry Christmas."

The group of men and women huddled around the barrel smiled and greeted him cheerfully. "Merry Christmas!"

And the pair continued forward.

Ray muttered. "Are we almost there, Frase, 'cause I really have ta . . . "

"Notice the crowd gathered up ahead, Ray. That is our destination."

Ray glanced up at the location Fraser was pointing at and moaned. "The Christian Ministries? Aw, Frase, whadda we gonna do there? Are we gonna arrest somebody?"

Fraser smiled and continued walking. "No. . . . just come along, Ray."

Ray sighed and followed Fraser. They walked up to the crowd and Ray stood in the back to watch. The detective was startled when Fraser grabbed him by the elbow and yanked him up front. "Fraser! . .what . . . " He then noticed what his friend was trying to show him. There was a performance going on outside on the sidewalk. It was the re enactment of the birth of Christ. Ray stared ahead and observed someone who appeared to be playing Mary and someone who appeared to be Joseph. The pair was cradling a doll who was supposed to be their baby. Ray glanced up at his partner feeling a little intimidated by the audience and the scene before him and was about to speak but Fraser shushed him. "Sh-h-h-h-h!"

Ray turned away and watched. He listened to someone narrate the events of the baby's birth and the three kings' arrival. The night was quiet as were the people standing around watching intently. Then suddenly out of nowhere a thunderous voice boomed out of the crowd and broke into a tender song. Ray noted that everyone and everything went silent immediately and the only sound that was heard was that of the lone voice that reverberated in the tranquil silence. 

**Come they told me**

_pa rum pum pum pum_

**A new born King to see,**  
_pa rum pum pum pum_  
****

**Our finest gifts we bring**  
_pa rum pum pum pum_  
****

**To lay before the King**  
_pa rum pum pum pum_  
rum pum pum pum   
rum pum pum pum 

Fraser watched his partner as the man studied the crowd about. The detective suddenly appeared timid and uncertain about what was going on around him. Then his attention was drawn back to the lady cradling the baby when she put the baby in the manger and a bright white light suddenly sparkled from around the baby. 

Ray stared in awe while the song continued.  
****

**// Little Baby**

pa rum pum pum pum

**I am a poor boy too,**

pa rum pum pum pum ****

**I have no gift to bring**

pa rum pum pum pum

**that's fit to give a king**

pa rum pum pum pum //

Fraser smiled as he watched his partner. 

The detective was mesmerized by the scene unfolding right before his eyes. 

Ray's gaze was transfixed on the baby Jesus who was no longer a baby but a bright, glowing white light. His eyes drifted to Joseph who reached over and wrapped an arm around his wife Mary drawing her in to keep her warm. He watched as the pair gazed down on their son in a loving and tender manner. 

**// Shall I play for you!**

Pa rum pum pum

**on my drum.** //

Fraser gazed at his partner and was awed by the man's amazement. He watched the detective's eyes sparkle in a brilliant array of rainbow colors as Ray stared at the couple before them. Fraser then remembered that the flickering Christmas lights above them were the reason for Ray's glittery-dancing gaze. 

And the strong voice still tore through the silence of the night.

**//Mary nodded**

pa rum pum pum pum

**The ox and lamb kept time**

pa rum pum pum pum

**I played my drum for him**

pa rum pum pum

**I played my best for him**

Pa rum pum pum pum

rum pum pum

rum pum pum //

Fraser turned away and seconds later he felt it. He felt Ray's hand slip into his coat pocket where it was shielded from the cold. The Canadian turned to look at his partner who was still spellbound by the scene. He stared at Ray as the detective's fingers twine with his then curled up to hold him. Fraser was stunned by Ray's action and then he felt a gentle squeeze. It took him a full second to shake off his astonishment and then he countered with a squeeze of his own. Fraser watched as a smile inched into Ray's face as the detective continued to gaze at the performance before him. 

**Then he smiled at me**

pa rum pum pum pum

**me and my drum.**

Fraser took in a deep breath trying to embrace the miracle that was happening to him here on the sidewalk. Ray was holding his hand, his heart was drumming and he felt a sudden warmness spread all over him. The Mountie felt as if he were glowing brighter then the light that was emanating off the baby Jesus. The experience was majestic and overwhelming and Fraser grasped his partner's hand tight. 

Ray now turned to look at his partner who had suddenly gone still.

Fraser was staring at him, staring into that beautiful face that seemed to be glowing with the lights dancing off it. The multicolored lights on the building's awning flickered in Ray's eyes making them twinkle brightly. His light, blond hair seemed to be glistening like small embers of fire flickering in the wind as the breeze blew his hair backwards and forwards. Fraser thought his partner was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and raised a gloved hand to caress the detective's chin.

Ray smiled as he gazed into the Mounties blues and then whispered. "Thank you for the gift, Fraser."

Fraser nodded and smiled in return while still clutching the hand in his pocket. "Thank you, Ray."

Ray then glanced over Fraser's shoulder and stared.

Fraser looked over his shoulder to see what his partner was looking at and saw the twig of mistletoe hanging right above the entrance to the Mission. He then turned back to look at Ray and saw the huge smile on his face and Fraser smiled again.

Ray reached up and caressed Fraser's cheek and whispered. "Merry Christmas, Benton."

Fraser nodded. "Merry Christmas, Ray."

Ray then leaned forward and embraced his partner. He wrapped an arm around the Mountie and hugged him tight while still clutching the hand in his pocket.

Fraser reciprocated the embrace and pulled his partner close to him. He was then disappointed when Ray released him and stepped away.

"Fraser . . . we need ta go." 

The Mountie was further disappointed when Ray unfastened the hold on his hand and started to walk away. 

"Yes Ray . . . of course."

Now they walked back in silence and the magic had been broken.

*******************************************************

_So that, dear Journal, was how I attained my wonderful miracle. Ray, holding my hand was the ultimate focal point of my Christmas. Unfortunately, I was called in to work for Turnbull who, suddenly became ill during his watch here at the Consulate and I had to leave Ray to finish his paperwork. I am sure that he is occupying the remainder of his Christmas behind his desk but there is still hope for Ray yet. He might learn to appreciate Christmas just a little now with this turn of events. I hope it was not just a momentary phase of good cheer and that tomorrow it will all be forgotten. I am going to call him before this day is over and wish him a Merry Christmas once again, dear Journal and tell him that. . . ._

Fraser stopped writing. Then he muttered. "Come in." 

The door to his office opened and in stepped his partner. "Hello, Frase."

"Ray? What are you doing here? It's nearly midnight."

"Yeh, it is and it's still cold outside. I'm sorry ta come here so late but I called my parents before I left the station to wish them a Merry Christmas and my mum wouldn't get off the phone. My mum and dad send you a *Merry Christmas* too."

Fraser put his pen down. "Oh, thank you kindly, Ray. Be sure to extend my greetings in return."

Ray smiled and stepped forward to Fraser's desk. "I brought you something." He pulled a small gold decorated box out of his pocket and offered it to Fraser. 

Fraser glanced at the box then up to him then back at the box. "You didn't have to bring me a gift, Ray."

Ray smiled. "Well, I know but I wanted ta do this . . . so just open it, Frase."

Fraser took the small gold box and pulled the lid off. He peered into the box then looked up to Ray and frowned. "The box is empty, Ray."

"Empty?" Ray took the box from his partner and peered into it. He then smiled and shook his head. "No, it ain't. It's just that you really can't see it if you don't know what yer looking fer. The box is full, Frase. . . .It's full of good cheer if you look really close into it. Here, let me take it out fer ya."

Fraser watched as Ray stepped away and grabbed a chair. He pulled the chair up beside the desk and hoped on it then he hopped onto the desk while pulling something out of his pocket. Fraser looked to see what he was doing and noticed that he was tying some form of twigs to the light fixture. Ray then jumped off the desk, took off his coat and laid it on the chair. He then smiled and whispered. "Come 'ere Frase. "

Fraser looked at him then up at the mistletoe. He then glanced back down at the grinning detective.

"Come 'ere cause the illumination is better over here and I'm gonna show ya what's in the box." Ray held the opened box in one hand and smiled.

Fraser got up and took a step forward. He wasn't entirely certain about his partner's intentions. "Ray? Is there something in the box that I cannot see? Did I open it wrong and drop the . . . "

Bob Fraser snapped at his son. "Will you stop talking and just take a step closer to him . . . that's mistletoe he's standing under and as far as I know isn't it still a tradition to kiss under it?"

Fraser was stunned as he looked to his father.

Ray added. "Come on and lemme give you this gift."

Fraser stepped up to his partner. 

Ray retained his smile and stared into those questioning blues. He took a step forward and leaned into Fraser then pressed his lips to the Mounties soft, warm ones offering him a gentle kiss. He inched back and looked up into those dark blues and whispered. "Merry Christmas, Benton."

Bob Fraser smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is a Merry Christmas indeed. Now don't bore the yank to death and kiss the man back, Benton."

Fraser nodded as he gazed into those light blues. "Merry Christmas, indeed, Ray."

Ray then wrapped both arms around Fraser's neck and pulled him in for an erotically hot and passionate kiss. 

Bob Fraser turned away quickly. "Oh dear . . . I've got things to do so I'll be leaving now, son. Oh and uh . . . keep this one out of your journals, also. . . . Bye, son."

The box of *Good cheers* tumbled out of Ray's hands as he wrapped his arms tighter around his partner. 

Later when Ray broke for air he whispered. "Just don't lose the box. It's got more goodies in it."

Fraser nodded, smiled and reached down for his partner's lips again.

Merry Christmas.

Maria jackson . .. .droopy_jack@excite.com


End file.
